


Been Through A lot:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Pain, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Team got Steve home from North Korea, But now they have to focus on getting him better, They know only one way, & they talk about it, Will they be successful in their plan?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my <i><b>Five-O</b></i> series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Through A lot:

*Summary: The Team got Steve home from North Korea, But now they have to focus on getting him better, They know only one way, & they talk about it, Will they be successful in their plan?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my _**Five-O**_ series, Read my other one,  & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

The Five-O Team managed to get their leader, love one, & teammate, Commander Steve McGarrett, home under the radar, without raising any suspicion, & they got him to a hospital fast, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was full of worry, when he saw his partner & lover in the present condition, that he is in. He wants to kill Wo Fat for inflicting so much torture, abuse, & pain on him, & he won't stop, til he is dead by his hands. He was brought back to the present, by his teammates, & love ones, who just entered.

 

"Any change, Danny ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua asked with concern in her voice, as she was clearly upset to see Steve in that hospital bed, & wishes that she could take the pain away from him. "No change, They don't know if he had suffered any brain damage", The Blond choked out the last word, & that put a somber mood on the atmosphere. "He _**will be**_ fine, Danny, You have to believe in it,  & in him, Believe that he will come back to us", Officer Lori Weston, the newest member of the taskforce, said thinking positively. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said agreeing, "She's right, Steve is a tough son of a bitch, He will come back to us, It will take time", & suddenly they heard Steve said this, & it just broke their hearts right then & there.

 

"Mama !, Please don't leave me, Mama, I swear I will be good, Mama, Come back !", he exclaimed, as he was moving his head from side to side, as he kept on sleeping, & dreaming a feverish dream, "I think just maybe, If we find Doris McGarrett, Maybe we can have him back sooner, I mean, We got nothing to lose", The Blond said, as he looked at his friends, & soothed the Five-O Leader, by running his fingers through his hair. The Girls nodded, & said this in approval.

 

"Do it, Steve needs to know the truth about "Shelburne", & all of the crap that came with it", Kono said, as she stood protectively at her friend's bedside, Lori added, "If you do this, Steve will finally get the piece of mind, that he has been craving, & there won't be any secrets, & he can have a normal life finally", Danny nodded, & said, "I know just the people to help", he said to Chin, "Come on, Brother, We got some hunting to do", & he said to the girls, "If anyone besides his doctor comes...", He was cut off by Lori said, "We will pound their asses into the ground", & Kono concurred with what Lori just said, "Believe us, They would be stupid to tangle with us", Danny & Chin nodded, & the blond kissed Steve & said to his sleeping form, "I will be back soon," & they left in a hurry.

 

"Where do we begin, Bruddah ?", The Hawaiian Native asked, as he kept in pace with his love one, Danny answered simply, "We begin a couple of people that owes us a favor", & they hurried to the nearby airfield, so they can use the same flight plan, like they used to get Steve, & bring him home, where he belongs, The Blond hopes that Joe White, & Frank Bama are up to doing one more mission for them, cause this is a matter of life & death. They would be damned, if they lose Steve, after they just brought him home to the ohana.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
